Generally, a display panel only layer of liquid crystal molecules. The display panel is distinguished as a normal white display panel and a normal black display panel according to different driving methods. However, a response time of the single layer liquid crystal molecules to a rising edge of a driving single is different to a falling edge of the driving single. The response time of the normal white display panel from an opaque state to a transparent state is greater than the response time of the normal white display panel from the transparent state to the opaque state. The response time of normal black display panel from the transparent state to the opaque state is greater than the response time of the normal black display panel from the opaque state to the transparent state. Thus, no matter whether is the normal white display panel or the normal black display panel, the response time cannot perfectly match with each other.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can solve the above-mentioned problems.